Telco companies have developed mechanisms for allowing users to access their regular telecom services over a WiFi connection while keeping their regular identity. This service is known as “WiFi calling”, which is especially useful in areas with weak carrier coverage, such as residential countryside or any building with spotty reception.
WiFi calling lets people to call and text even if they do not have a phone signal just by simply connecting a mobile phone to a WiFi network. It works by opening IPSec (Internet Protocol Security) connection between the device and the Home Mobile Network, after the required authentication based on the SIM (Subscriber Identity Module), and then establishing communications based on SIP (Session Initiation Protocol). Thus, instead of using the regular carriers telecommunication network connection, users can make voice calls or texting via a Wi-Fi network. From the point of view of the user, this is actually like any other phone call, and he still uses his regular contacts. It can be set up so, in the case regular phone signal is lost, then the mobile phone will automatically switch to WiFi calling, so it is totally transparent for the user.
On the other hand, people travelling abroad who want to keep in touch, often takes more advantage from WiFi connection (when available at hotels, coffees, public squares . . . ,) than roaming plans because they mistrust about the cost and services included or they simply cannot access to their regular services. Therefore, it is obvious that users benefit from a wider area coverage thanks to WiFi calling, but they are still bound to a WiFi coverage.
For the reasons mentioned before, any solution that increases user options to access his regular mobile communications services, especially when abroad, would be a great technical improvement to the prior art.